Three Guesses
by Serendipithy
Summary: It's not even a relationship until she makes a batch of macaroons. KaoruKenshin.


**Title: **Three Guesses

**Summary: **It's not even a relationship until she makes a batch of macaroons. KaoruKenshin.

**Prompt: **Write a scene with a brief dialogue between two characters. Include the lines: "Do you realize that most of our relationship is based on food?"

**A/N: **I wrote this for my fiction writing class with the given prompt (above), but I liked it enough to post it. We were actually allowed to use one of three lines, but since I only used one of them I didn't feel it was necessary to list the other two.

Something short and sweet, thought up through a sleep-deprived but motivated muse.

* * *

><p>"Do you realize that most of our relationship is based on food?"<p>

It was an innocent question asked in a public area. There was no harm in responding, even if he was a stranger.

"Yes, I do actually. You seem to enjoy my homemade macaroons more than my company."

_There._

A glint of approval before his eyes dart briefly to his right. Another man stood staring at them, a look composed of shock and surprise on his face. Realizing that he was being less than subtle, he averts his eyes, appearing nonchalant.

He doesn't fool anyone.

_Ah, I see._

"Honey, you know I can't stomach sweet things. It's why I never accepted your Valentine's Day chocolates all those years ago."

_Honey?! What century does he come from? Well, if he wanted it that way…_

"But_ dear_, you always take half a batch home to your mom… unless there is something you haven't told me?"

Surprise flickers across his face before he rises up to the challenge.

"Ah, of course! I must remind you that you haven't made macaroons in quite a while, given your busy work schedule. My mother always appreciates the effort you go through. _I,_ however, cannot appreciate them to their fullest extent. What I_ can_ conclude is that you make some mean mac and cheese."

"Mac and cheese?! Are you insulting my cooking prowess? I make that for your lunch _only_ at your insistence! Why if I had a choice, you'd have a generous helping of meat, fish, and seafood every day. Leftovers or not, they provide a balanced meal—"

"But—"

"—and at least give you the nutrients your junk food eating habits don't. But—and for the life of me I'll never understand why—you insist on remaining vegetarian. If all you compliment me on is my mac and cheese, then maybe it's high time I quit making you that tofu stir fry I hate so much."

This time both men stare, one in surprise and the other in disbelief. The former quickly masks his initial surprise into a smirk of victory, eyeing the other man who now had his mouth slightly open. Only when the bus stops does the man break out of his stupor, stumbling slightly as his grip on the pole tightens.

"Sano, it's your stop. Stop staring at my girlfriend and get off the bus already. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought it was love at first sight."

That got Sano's attention. Glaring down at his friend, he opens his mouth to retort, only to close it again.

He shakes his head instead.

"Alright Kenshin, you win this one."

And he gets off the bus.

* * *

><p>Now it was my turn to ask the questions.<p>

"So _Kenshin_... what did we win, and when did I become your girlfriend?"

Kenshin gives another infuriating smirk, this one a tad smug.

The answer was obvious, after all.

"We won a bet that you are my girlfriend, of course."

"So I was right about your—"

"About my mother's sweet tooth, the mac and cheese I bring for lunch, and my vegetarian diet? Woman, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you a stalker."

"Fortunately for you, that's not the case."

"Yes, and fortunately for me, you are one hell of a lucky woman. Woman, you are going to tell me how you guessed all of that one day."

It wasn't guessing—okay, maybe most of them were. His mother's sweet tooth had honestly been a weak cover-up to my initial retort. How else would I know his mother's tastes? It wasn't hard to notice what he had for lunch that day though. There was a small but fresh dab of macaroni and cheese stuck on the inside of the left elbow of his white dress shirt. Hardly noticeable—if you weren't one to notice details, and rarely did anything escape me. As for his vegetarianism? Pure luck. I had hoped to have him caught red-handed, but it may have worked out too well—for him.

I wanted to say all of this (and more), but the last two words in his last demand made me pause.

_One day?_

Did that mean they were going to meet up again? The thought brought a pleasurable fluttering in my stomach. Maybe it was more important to discuss other matters such as…

"My name's not 'woman'—it's Kaoru."

"Well then Kaoru, why don't yo—"

"Why don't I tell you how I knew all of that while I whip up a batch of macaroons for you to take home to your mother?"

A pause.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Please comment!<p> 


End file.
